Das Portrait des Bogenschützen
by GameQueenMaidMary
Summary: Eines nachts steht eine seltsame Frau in Harrys Zimmer und behauptet, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem alten Gemälde ist, das ein Tor in eine andere Welt sei und dass James und Lily Potter einst diese Welt besuchten. Zusammen mit Harry geht sie nach Hogw
1. Kapitel 1 Wohnen im Ligusterweg

Das Portrait des Bogenschützen

Eines nachts steht eine seltsame Frau in Harrys Zimmer und behauptet, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem alten Gemälde ist, das ein Tor in eine andere Welt sei und dass James und Lily Potter einst diese Welt besuchten. Zusammen mit Harry geht sie nach Hogwarts, um das Gemälde zu finden und muss dort das Misstrauen und die Kritik, insbesondere von einem bestimmten Professor, ertragen. – Ein Crossover zwischen meiner eigenen erfundenen Fantasy Welt und der Welt von JKR.

1. Kapitel – Wohnen im Ligusterweg

Harry starrte zum Haus gegenüber, ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Seit er denken konnte, wohnte die alte Mrs. Figg dort, zu der er geschickt wurde, wenn die Dursleys in den Ferien wegfuhren. Aber dieses ungute Gefühl hatte er nicht, weil es ihm bevorstand, wieder mit der Nachbarin Fotos von ihren Katzen anzusehen, sondern weil in dem Haus irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Jemand war dort oben in das leerstehende Zimmer unterm Dach eingezogen.

Er hatte die Person gestern kurz vor Mitternacht vor der Tür von Mrs. Figg stehen sehen, als er sich etwas zu Trinken aus der Küche geholt hatte. Sie war schlank und ganz in schwarz gekleidet gewesen. Nur der blonde Haarschopf hatte matt im Licht der Straßenlaterne geleuchtet. Harry hatte wie angewurzelt dagestanden, bis Mrs. Figg die Tür geöffnet und den späten Gast hereingelassen hatte.

Seitdem war da dieses seltsame Gefühl.

Nun saß Harry im Garten, genoss die warme Sommersonne und blickte zum Nachbarhaus hinüber.

Bis jetzt hatte sich nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr ereignet. Mrs. Figg war einmal nach draußen gekommen, um die Post aus dem Briefkasten zu holen. Und das war schon das Aufregendste gewesen.

Harry schlug das dicke, in Leder gebundene, Buch auf, das auf seinem Schoß lag. In goldenen Lettern stand der Titel auf dem Einband: "Eine Geschichte der Zauberei"

Jeder, der in so sah, fragte sich bestimmt, was ein Junge in seinem Alter für dicke Schinken las.

Aber er war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Er musste das Buch lesen, da er mitten in der Ausbildung zum Zauberer steckte. Und diesmal wollte er mit einer guten Note im Fach Zaubereigeschichte abschneiden.

Vor ein paar Minuten war sein Onkel Vernon im Garten gewesen und hatte misstrauisch auf das Buch geschaut. Wahrscheinlich wartete er nur darauf, dass Harry es wagte, einen Zauberspruch auszuprobieren. Das Zaubern außerhalb der Schule war nämlich strengstens verboten für minderjährige Zauberer.  
Aber in dem Buch standen gar keine Zaubersprüche. Zumindest nicht in diesem.

Trotzdem sah Onkel Vernon es nicht gern, wenn sein Neffe in den Schulbüchern las. Weder sein Onkel, noch seine Tante Petunia wollten etwas mit Übernatürlichem oder Zauberei zu tun haben. Sie verabscheuten es geradezu. Außenstehenden erzählten sie, dass Harry auf eine Schule für schwer erziehbare Kinder ging.

Das war nur einer der vielen Gründe, warum er sich nicht wie andere in seinem Alter auf die Sommerferien freute.

Tante Petunia war die Schwester seiner Mutter und bis vor Kurzem hatte er noch gedacht, dass die Dursleys seine einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten wären. Was bedeutet, dass er noch viele Sommerferien hier verbringen würde.

Dann war er Sirius Black begegnet. Er war sein Pate und Harry hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, die Sommerferien in Zukunft bei ihm verbringen zu dürfen.

Das Problem war nur, dass Sirius ein aus Askaban entflohener Sträfling war. Dass er im Grunde unschuldig war, interessierte die meisten Zauberer nicht wirklich und deshalb hielt er sich irgendwo versteckt. Zumindest musste er sich so lange verstecken, bis seine Unschuld bewiesen war.

Seit die Dursleys wussten, dass Harry einen kriminellen Paten hatte, der auch noch zaubern konnte, ließen sie ihn weitgehend in Frieden. Selbst sein dicker Vetter Dudley piesackte ihn weniger als sonst.

Harry freute sich nicht nur auf das Ende der Sommerferien, weil er dann von hier wegkam, sondern auch weil er dann endlich seine Freunde Ron und Hermine wiedersah.

Wenigstens hatten sie ihm Briefe geschrieben und Geburtstagsgeschenke geschickt. Die Dursleys hatten seinen Geburtstag wie immer ignoriert.

Er blickte von seinem Buch auf. Die Sonne war mittlerweile hinter dem Haus verschwunden und bald musste es Abendessen geben. Als er aufstand und sich das Buch untern den Arm klemmte, schaute er noch mal zum Haus gegenüber. Es war alles wie schon den ganzen Tag. Ziemlich normal. Ein wenig enttäuscht ging er ins Haus und hätte er noch einmal aufgeschaut, dann hätte er gesehen wie sich ein Vorhang im Dachgeschoss bewegte.

Zwei Tage vergingen in denen sich ebenfalls nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr ereignete. Harry hatte es aufgegeben, das Haus zu beobachten, obwohl dieses ungute Gefühl immer noch da war.

In dieser Nacht rüttelte starker Wind an den Fenstern und es regnete in Strömen.

Harry lag in seinem Bett, die Decke über sich gezogen und las in einem Buch. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er in der Hand. Permanent wiederholte er die Zaubersprüche, die er letztes Jahr gelernt hatte.

In einem Käfig auf der Fensterbank saß seine Schleiereule Hedwig und döste vor sich hin. Bei so einem Wetter war selbst sie nicht in der Stimmung draußen nach Mäusen zu jagen.

Plötzlich wachte die Eule auf und fing aufgeregt an, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Harry hielt inne. Das ungute Gefühl war stärker denn je und er bemerkte, dass sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Starr vor Schreck lag er da und hörte wie sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer leise und knarrend öffnete. Vorsichtig lugte er unter der Decke hervor und versuchte, möglichst leise zu atmen.

Eine schlanke schwarze Gestalt stand im Türrahmen und das war niemand von den Dursleys.

Tausend Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. War es erlaubt aus Notwehr zu zaubern? Nur falls das jemand war, der ihn umbringen wollte. Würde er sich überhaupt zur Wehr setzen können, falls das jemand war, der von Voldemort persönlich geschickt worden war?

Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er Angst hatte und handeln musste.

Die Gestalt hatte nun die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen und kam auf sein Bett zu.

Blitzschnell riss er die Decke hoch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Eindringling. Sofort schossen dünne Seile aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und wickelten sich um Arme, Beine und Gesicht des Einbrechers. Die Person verlor das Gleichgewicht und geistesgegenwärtig erhob Harry abermals den Zauberstab und ein großes Kissen fing den Sturz des Einbrechers auf. Er wollte ja nicht sofort die Dursleys wecken, sondern erst einmal herausfinden, was hier überhaupt los war.

"Lux!" flüsterte er und sein Zauberstab fing wie eine Fackel an zu leuchten.

Vorsichtig ging er zu der reglosen Gestalt. Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und über ihrem Rücken und den Boden flossen lange blonde Haare. Er glaubte es kaum. Das war genau der blonde Haarschopf, den er nachts vor dem Haus gegenüber gesehen hatte.

Die Frau bewegte sich nun. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, um zu sehen, wer sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Blaue Augen blickten ihn genau an und plötzlich beruhigte er sich ein wenig. Das waren nicht die Augen einer Mörderin. Sie waren wie zwei stille Seen. Sanft und geheimnisvoll.

"Wenn du mir versprichst, nicht zu schreien, werde ich dir den Knebel abnehmen", flüstere er.

Er vernahm ein leichtes Nicken von ihr.

Harry tippte den Knebel mit seinem Zauberstab an und er verschwand.

Die Frau schwieg und blieb liegen wie sie war, jedoch ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden.

"Was tust du hier?" Seine Stimme war leise und er hielt immer noch den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

Sie legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite und schien ihn zu mustern.

"Bist du Harry Potter? Der Sohn von James und Lily Potter?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig und sanft wie der Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Ein wenig überrascht ließ er den Zauberstab sinken, besann sich aber sogleich eines Besseren und hob ihn wieder. Wer sagte ihm, dass das nicht ein Trick war?

"Die Leute bei denen du hier wohnst sind ein wenig seltsam", begann sie ohne Aufforderung zu erklären. "Sie wollten mich nicht zu dir lassen, sondern meinten, dass sie nichts mit Meinesgleichen zu tun haben wollten. Waren ziemlich abweisend."

Sie schaffte es, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen.

"Es tut mir leid, falls ich dich erschreckt haben sollte, aber ich wusste einfach keine andere Möglichkeit wie ich sonst mit dir reden konnte. Und aufgrund der Wichtigkeit, musste ich diesen Weg wählen." Ihre Stimme klang wirklich aufrichtig entschuldigend. "Wenn du dieser Harry Potter bist, dann habe ich etwas, das deine Eltern mir gegeben haben. Und so wie die Dinge aussehen, scheint das vor langer Zeit gewesen zu sein."

Beinahe wäre er, jegliche Vorsicht über Bord werfend, zu ihr gegangen, hätte ihr die Fesseln abgenommen und sie gebeten, ihm alles über seine Eltern zu erzählen, was sie wusste. Und vor wenigen Jahren hätte er das vielleicht auch noch getan. Doch dafür hatte er mittlerweile zuviel erlebt.

Misstrauisch sah er sie an. Im Moment schien sie unfähig, sich zu befreien. Sie machte auch keine Anstalten dazu. Und Harry sah nirgendwo ein Zeichen, dass sie einen Zauberstab versteckt hielt. Sie wirkte wie eine ganz gewöhnliche Frau. Ein Muggel.

Aber wenn das so wäre, dann hätte sie doch angefangen, hysterisch zu schreien als Seile aus seinem Zauberstab schossen. Irgendetwas musste sie wissen.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", versicherte sie ruhig. "Du musst einfach ihr Sohn sein, denn du hast ihre Augen. Die hübschen Augen von Lily."

Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte, denn jeder der seine Eltern kannte, hatte ihm das schon gesagt.

"Ich weiß, du misstraust mir. Das würde ich auch an deiner Stelle. Zumindest, wenn irgendjemand unangemeldet in mein Schlafzimmer platzen würde." Es sah aus als würde sie ein wenig lächeln. "Das, was deine Eltern mir gegeben haben, ist hier in meiner Hand."

Sie drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und Harry konnte tatsächlich etwas in ihrer Hand ausmachen.

"Nimm es! Ich beiße schon nicht." Wieder fast ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

Langsam bewegte er sich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst wie still es eigentlich war. Nebenan hörte er seinen Onkel schnarchen. Sonst nichts. Selbst der Wind schien nachgelassen zu haben.

Er ging in die Hocke und nahm das, was sie in der Hand hielt. Vorsichtshalber stand er wieder auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

Er betrachtete ein vergilbtes Stück Papier in seiner Hand, das ziemlich alt aussah. Als er sah, was darauf stand, war er sehr überrascht.

Es war ein Formular von Gringotts, auf dem seine Eltern unterzeichnet hatten. Gringotts war die hochsichere Bank, die man in der Winkelgasse fand. Die Unterschriften waren ein wenig verblasst. Ungläubig strich er mit dem Finger über die Buchstaben. Nach diesem Formular, hatten seine Eltern etwas in einem Schließfach hinterlegt.

"Tja. Ich habe ganz London nach diesem Ort abgesucht und nichts gefunden", erzählte die Frau. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte und sie lässt sich schlecht mit gefesselten Händen erzählen."

Harry verstand ihren Wink, aber ihm kam es nicht in den Sinn die Frau loszubinden. Das ganze kam ihm mehr als seltsam vor.

"Was ist in diesem Schließfach?" fragte er stattdessen. "Und was soll das mit meinen Eltern zu tun haben?"

"Deine Eltern haben mir geholfen", war ihre Antwort. "Sie versteckten etwas sehr Wertvolles für mich an dem sichersten Ort, den sie kannten. Zumindest sagten sie mir das. Und leider scheint dieser Ort so sicher zu sein, dass selbst ich ihn nicht finden kann. Von einer Winkelgasse in London hab ich noch nie gehört."

War sie also doch ein Muggel? Er verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Hatte sie davon gewusst, dass seine Eltern Zauberer waren?

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir beweisen soll, dass ich nichts Böses will", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang jetzt niedergeschlagen. "Es ist alles kompliziert und wer weiß, ob du mir überhaupt glaubst, selbst wenn ich es dir erzähle."

Harry betrachtete den Zettel in seiner Hand und dann die Frau. Er brannte darauf zu wissen, was seine Eltern wohl in dieses Schließfach gebracht hatten.

"Ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt", sagte sie plötzlich. "Mein Name ist Mary."

"Ich bin Harry, aber das weißt du ja schon", erwiderte er.

Er war müde und erschöpft, aber viel zu aufgeregt, als dass er jetzt ein Auge schließen konnte.

"Erzähl mir, was meine Eltern für dich versteckt haben", bat er.

Allmählich glaubend, dass zumindest im Moment keine große Gefahr von ihr ausging, ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder.

"Sie versteckten ein Bild für mich", war ihre Antwort. "Es heißt 'Das Portrait des Bogenschützen'."

Ein Bild? Was sollte daran so besonders sein? Der Name sagte ihm rein gar nichts.

"Dieses Bild ist äußerst wertvoll", fuhr sie fort. "Der Maler hatte die Begabung magische Bilder zu malen. Personen, von denen man glaubte, sie würden jeden Moment zum Leben erwachen. Landschaften, die lebendig wirkten. Einige Leute meinten sogar, aus diesen Bildern entfernt Vögel zwitschern zu hören."

Harry kam diese Tatsache nicht sehr außergewöhnlich vor. Alle Fotos in der Zaubererwelt bewegten sich und die Gemälde waren lebendig. Er kannte in Hogwarts kein einziges Gemälde, das nicht magisch war.

"Man sagte, diese Bilder wären wie Tore zu einer anderen Welt gewesen. Jeder, der nur ein wenig über Magie bescheid wusste, konnte diese fremde Welt betreten. Dies stellte ein erhebliches Sicherheitsrisiko für jene Welt dar. Dort vergeht die Zeit langsamer als hier und jemand der es darauf anlegt, könnte sich in der anderen Welt verstecken und nach Jahren oder Jahrzehnten in denen er nicht älter geworden ist, hierher zurückkehren.

Dies ist ein guter Grund, warum das Bild sicher aufbewahrt werden muss. Die andere Welt und diese müssen geschützt werden. Und deshalb muss ich das Gemälde finden und an einen sicheren Ort bringen."

Harry verstand den Sinn dieser Geschichte nicht so ganz. Eine fremde Welt, die durch ein Bild betreten werden konnte? Was hatte das alles mit seinen Eltern und dieser Frau zu tun?

"Das Bild gehört in die andere Welt und ich muss es dahin mitnehmen."

Jetzt verstand er langsam. Aber es war im Grunde zu unglaublich um es zu glauben.

"Soll das heißen, du behauptest aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen?" fragte er verblüfft.

"Ja, so ist es. Und ich kenne deine Eltern, weil sie damals dieses Bild kauften und sich in meine Welt verirrten. Und jetzt, wo ich endlich herausgefunden habe, wie man in deine Welt kommt, musste ich feststellen, dass deine Eltern nicht mehr leben. Wie gesagt, die Zeit vergeht dort anders."

Langsam verstand er, was sie erzählte. Es machte im Grunde genommen Sinn. Und er hatte schon viele unglaubliche Sachen erlebt. Also, warum sollte er nicht auch diese Geschichte glauben?

"Deine Eltern erzählten mir, kurz bevor sie wieder hierher zurückkehrten, dass sie einen Sohn bekämen. Sie würden ihn Harry nennen."

Sie legte wieder den Kopf auf die Seite und betrachtete ihn.

"Du bist groß geworden. Fast ein junger Mann." Sie lächelte.

"Tja, Harry, hier bin ich nun. Und das einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass deine Eltern Zauberer waren und ein dunkler Lord die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte. Sie kämpften gegen ihn. Sonst weiß ich gar nichts über diese Welt. Ich weiß nicht, wie deine Eltern gestorben sind und was es mit diesem Lord auf sich hatte. Und ich kann erst zurückkehren, wenn ich dieses Bild gefunden habe."

So seltsam diese Geschichte auch klang, er glaubte ihr. Sie hatte von Anfang an nicht wie ein normaler Muggel gewirkt.

Aber wie sollte diese Geschichte jetzt weitergehen? Sollte er mit einer Frau, die keine Hexe war in die Winkelgasse gehen? War das erlaubt?

"Also gut", meinte Mary. "Wir sollten diese Nacht darüber schlafen und du kommst morgen zu mir, wenn du dich entschieden hast, ob du mir hilfst oder nicht."

Sie schaffte es erstaunlicherweise sich aufzurichten und Harry stockte der Atem als die Fesseln plötzlich von selbst, ohne Vorwarnung, in Flammen aufgingen und verschwanden. Da er es nicht war, musste sie das getan haben. Und wahrscheinlich hätte sie es die ganze Zeit tun können.

Erschrocken hob er seinen Zauberstab als sie auf ihn zukam. Aber sie griff nur in ihre Tasche und holte einen Brief heraus.

"Das hier haben mir deine Eltern gegeben. Es ist ein Brief an einen gewissen Albus Dumbledore. Im Telefonbuch hab ich ihn nicht gefunden und es steht auch keine Adresse auf dem Umschlag. Aber vielleicht weißt du ja was damit anzufangen." Sie legte den Brief neben ihm aufs Bett. "Dann bis morgen." Und leise wie der Wind war sie aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Harry ließ den Zauberstab sinken und betrachtete den Brief. Er war mit einem Siegel verschlossen. Dem Siegel seiner Eltern. Aber warum hatten sie Dumbledore einen Brief geschrieben?

Er wollte ihn erst öffnen. In diesem Brief stand doch bestimmt, wer diese Frau war. Lange starrte er auf den Umschlag. Dann besann er sich eines Besseren und schrieb Dumbledore ebenfalls einen Brief. Er teilte ihm alles über die mysteriöse Frau mit und dass er vorhatte, morgen mit ihr in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um dort in das Schließfach zu schauen.

Wenn seine Eltern herausgefunden hatten, dass diese Frau vielleicht doch gefährlich war und das Dumbledore mitteilen wollten, wusste er wenigstens, wo Harry war und konnte Hilfe schicken.

Die zwei Briefe band er an seine Eule Hedwig und schickte sie los. Begeistert war die Schleiereule nicht, denn draußen regnete es immer noch leicht.

Dann endlich konnte er sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen lassen und schlief fast sofort ein.


	2. Kapitel 2 Die Winkelgasse

Ich hatte als ich das erste Kapitel schrieb, gerade erst den 4. Band zuende gelesen. Deshalb wohnt Mrs. Figg bei mir im Ligusterweg, obwohl sie wie man am Anfang des 5. Bandes lesen kann, eine Straße weiter wohnt. Ich hoffe, das stört niemanden allzu sehr.

2. Kapitel – Die Winkelgasse

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchs Fenster fielen, war Hedwig noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Wie immer stand Harry auf, duschte, frühstückte mit den Dursleys und ließ sich fast wie Luft von ihnen behandeln.

Er überlegte, wie er ihnen klar machen konnte, dass er heute wegfahren wollte. Dazu noch mit einer Fremden, die die Dursleys gestern an der Tür abgewiesen hatten.  
Sollte er einfach sagen, dass diese Frau die Mutter einer Schulfreundin wäre? Er könnte erzählen, dass sie zusammen ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für diese Freundin aussuchen fahren wollten.

Harry nahm an, dass Onkel Vernon es ihm mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht verbieten würde.

Aber das ganze Problem erledigte sich von selbst als die Dursleys ihm erzählten, sie würden heute Tante Magda besuchen. Natürlich durfte Harry nicht mitkommen, denn er hatte sich beim letzten Mal als die Tante zu Besuch war aus Sicht der Dursleys schrecklich aufgeführt. Die Tante war damals wie ein Ballon durchs Zimmer geschwebt.

Wie immer ermahnten sie Harry, keinen Blödsinn zu machen, niemanden herein zu lassen, nicht an den Kühlschrank zu gehen und auf keinen Fall an den Fernseher. Sie wollten bis zum Abend zurück sein.

Dann verließen sie das Haus, natürlich ohne ihm ein Mittagessen oder sonstige Verpflegung dazulassen.

Harry ging nach oben und holte den Brief aus Hogwarts, der vor ein paar Tagen gekommen war und eine Liste der Bücher enthielt, die er für das neue Schuljahr benötigte.

Wenn er schon in der Winkelgasse war, dann konnte er sich diese Bücher direkt besorgen.

Hedwigs Käfig war immer noch leer und er wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

Er kramte in seinem Schrankkoffer und holte eine Geldbörse mit Zauberergeld heraus. Seinen Zauberstab verstaute er in der Hosentasche. Ihn würde er mit Sicherheit brauchen.

Dann verließ er das Haus und fragte sich, was er der alten Mrs. Figg sagen wollte, wenn er bei ihr klingelte.

Aber auch darüber brauchte er sich keine Gedanken zu machen. Die Garage war offen und davor stand die Frau, die sich ihm gestern als Mary vorgestellt hatte.

Sie trug ein leichtes, blaues Sommerkleid, was gut zu ihren Augen passte. Die Haare lagen lose und gelockt auf ihren Schultern.

"Hi, Harry", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich lächelnd.  
Wie lange sie wohl schon hier draußen stand?

"Hi", sagte er nur knapp.

In der Garage bemerkte Harry ein schickes, rotes Cabrio, aber da er sich nicht sonderlich gut mit Automarken auskannte, konnte er noch nicht einmal sagen, was für eins das war.

"Bist du fertig?" fragte sie und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in die Garage.

Sie ließ den Motor an und fuhr hinaus. Dann öffnete sie die Beifahrertür und schloss das Garagentor mithilfe einer Fernbedienung.

Harry stieg ein und sie fuhren los. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, den Fahrtwind in seinem Gesicht und in seinen Haaren zu spüren. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig daran wie es war, auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Aber nur ein wenig.

Er fragte sich wie er jemals vor Mary Angst hatten haben können. Hier im hellen Sonnenlicht wirkte sie wie eine ganz normale junge Frau.

Sie fuhren nach London und zu seiner Überraschung fand Harry den Weg zum Eingang der Winkelgasse ohne jegliche Hilfe. Er erkannte die Straße mit den Imbissen und den Plattenladen sofort.

"Wir müssen hier anhalten", sagte er und Mary suchte sich einen Parkplatz. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen was er mittlerweile ein wenig beunruhigend fand.

Sie stiegen aus und gingen ein paar Schritte bis zu einem schäbigen Pub, der "Zum Tropfenden Kessel" hieß.

"Das ist es?", fragte sie etwas skeptisch.

Harry bemerkte wie immer, dass die Leute an dem Pub vorbeigingen, ohne Notiz von dem Gebäude zu nehmen. Fast als wäre da gar nichts. Der Pub war so gut wie unsichtbar für Muggel.

"Was siehst du denn?", fragte er vorsichtshalber seine Begleiterin.

"Einen ziemlich heruntergekommenen Pub, den ich niemals betreten würde", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. "Wieso? Ist das die Bank?"

"Fast", erwidere Harry und öffnete die Tür.

Drinnen sah es aus, wie man es von draußen vermuten würde. Dunkel und schmuddelig. Es roch nach altem Bier und den sehr alten Holztischen.

Irgendwie fand Harry, dass seine Begleiterin ziemlich fehl am Platze wirkte.

Sie schaute sich schweigend um.

"Hallo, Harry", sprach ihn der kahlköpfige Wirt hinter dem Tresen an.

"Hallo, Tom", begrüßte Harry ihn freundlich.

Es waren auch ein paar Gäste anwesend. Harry erkannte eine alte Dame, die eine lange Pfeife rauchte. Er erinnerte sich, sie gesehen zu haben, als er das erste Mal hier gewesen war. Mit Hagrid.

Sie erkannte ihn ebenfalls und nickte ihm kurz zu.

Außerdem war da ein Mann mittleren Alters, der ein großes Bier trank. Auch er grüßte Harry. Dann fiel der Blick des Mannes auf die Frau und er erstarrte.

Mittlerweile hatte auch Tom begriffen, dass sich eine Fremde im "Tropfenden Kessel" befand.

Er kam um den Tresen herum, mit einer Miene, die ausdrückte, dass er den ungebetenen Gast hinauswerfen wollte.

"Ich glaube, dir ist jemand gefolgt, Harry", sagte er und wandte sich Mary zu. "Eine Dame wie sie, hat nun wirklich nichts hier verloren." Er schaute seine Gäste an. "Ist hier jemand, der ihre Erinnerungen löschen kann? Du vielleicht, Harry? Habt ihr das schon gelernt?"

"Nein, nein", erwiderte Harry schnell. "Das ist... ähm... Mary."

Er konnte sich nicht mehr an ihren Nachnamen erinnern.

"Selbst, wenn ich nicht mit Harry hier wäre, würde es wohl niemand wagen, meine Erinnerungen zu löschen oder sonst was", ergriff sie nun das Wort. Sie wirkte aufgrund von Toms Äußerungen ziemlich sauer.

"Komm lieber hier rüber, Harry", sagte der Wirt darauf nur und Harry sah, wie er die Hand Richtung Zauberstab lenkte.

"Ihr behandelt mich ja so als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit", sagte sie und schnaubte wütend. Dabei machte sie drohend einen Schritt auf Tom zu, der jetzt endlich seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf die fremde Frau richtete.

Sichtlich überrascht wich sie wieder einen Schritt zurück und blickte sich um.

"Harry?" fragte sie fast hilfesuchend.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Hintertür und ein Mann kam herein. Ein schneeweißer Bart reichte ihm über die Brust und sein Haar war ebenfalls lang und weiß. Auf der Nase hatte er eine halbmondförmige Brille und er trug eine lange, braune Robe.

"Professor Dumbledore!" entfuhr es Harry und auch Tom wandte sich um.

"Hallo, Harry! Hallo, Tom!" begrüßte der Professor sie freundlich und ging geradewegs auf die fremde Frau zu.

Sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, sondern starrte den alten Zauberer regelrecht an. In ihrem Augen lag ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, den Harry nicht zu deuten vermochte. War es Erkennen und die Überraschung darüber zugleich?

"Und sie müssen Mary sein", sagte Dumbledore und reichte ihr die Hand.

Immer noch verwirrt wie es schien, ergriff sie diese.

"Professor Dumbledore. Lily hat mir von ihnen erzählt."

"Sie hat mir auch von ihnen erzählt", erwiderte er freundlich. "Ich freue mich, sie kennen zu lernen."

Nun senkte auch Tom endlich seinen Zauberstab. Er nickte Dumbledore zu, steckte den Zauberstab weg und verschwand wieder hinter dem Tresen.

"Ich habe euch schon erwartet. Kommt mit."

Sie folgten dem Professor aus dem Hintereingang hinaus in eine schmale Gasse.

Hier war nichts weiter als eine Mauer. Dumbledore berührte mit seinem Zauberstab einen bestimmten Stein und plötzlich entstand ein Spalt und die Mauer schob sich auseinander.

Durch einen Torbogen betraten sie endlich die Winkelgasse.

Harry fühlte sich augenblicklich wieder als wäre er nach Hause gekommen.

Hier liefen Hexen und Zauberer in ihrem alltäglichen Roben herum, ohne sich vor den Muggeln verstecken zu müssen.

Direkt am Eingang der Winkelgasse befand sich ein Laden, in dem es Kessel zu kaufen gab. Und ein paar Schritte weiter, in einem anderen Laden, konnte man Eulen und andere Haustiere kaufen.

Einige Erstklässlerinnen standen davor und betrachteten junge Kätzchen in Schaufenster. Sie schienen ziemlich angetan von den Pelzknäueln.

Mary sah sich erstaunt nach allen Seiten um. Harry nahm an, dass sie so etwas mit Sicherheit noch nie gesehen hatte und erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse.

Er musste wahrscheinlich genau so ein dummes Gesicht gemacht haben.

Da sie nicht auf ihren Weg achtete, stieß sie mit einem kleinen, griesgrämig dreinblickenden Zauberer zusammen.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", zischte er wütend.

Mary entschuldigte sich. Es schien als wäre es ihr unglaublich peinlich.

"Es sollte Muggeln verboten werden, hier ein und aus zu gehen, auch wenn ihre Kinder Zauberer sind."

"Wie bitte?", zischte Mary jetzt wütend, doch der Mann nahm einfach keine Notiz mehr von ihr und setze seinen Weg fort.

Harry blickte nach vorne und sah, dass Dumbledore schon ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt war. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und Mary tat es ihm nach einigem Zögern gleich.

Vor einer Gaststätte blieb der Schuldirektor stehen.

An Harry gewandt meinte er: " Wie wäre es, wenn du schon einmal deine Schulbücher kaufst? Ich muss noch etwas mit unserem Gast besprechen. Ich denke nicht, dass es länger als eine halbe Stunde dauert."

Harry wollte zuerst protestieren. Immerhin ging es hier auch um seine Eltern. Und jetzt wurde er weggeschickt wie ein kleines Kind.

"Ach, und Harry", Dumbledore wühlte in einer Tasche seines Umhangs und brachte einen Zettel hervor. "Bring mir bitte diese Bücher hier mit."

Der Professor reichte ihm den Zettel und etwas Geld, dann verschwand er mit Mary in der Gaststätte.

Harry blieb also nichts anderes übrig als sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Als er nach einer halben Stunde mit seinen und Dumbledores Besorgungen fertig war, wartete Mary bereits vor der Gaststätte. Sie war allein.

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Wir brauchen nicht mehr in diese Bank", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. "Das Schließfach ist leer, hat Dumbledore mir anvertraut. Lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Sie trat eilig den Rückweg an. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, schien sie sich äußerst unwohl hier zu fühlen. Sie war gekleidet wie ein Muggel und im Grunde verhielt sie sich auch so. Und die Leute starrten sie deswegen an.

"Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Was hat er denn gesagt?" Er hatte Mühe, mit ihr Schritt zu halten, besonders mit den schweren Büchern in den Händen. Außer Atem kam er bei dem Torbogen an. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, verließen sie die Winkelgasse und den "Tropfenden Kessel".

Mary wirkte verwirrt und in Gedanken. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Harry verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

Als sie wieder im Auto saßen, fiel ihm ein, dass er die Bücher für Dumbledore mitgenommen hatte.

"Ich muss noch mal zurück", meinte er. "Ich habe Dumbledores Bücher noch."

"Vergiss es", sagte sie und ließ den Motor an. "Die Bücher sind für mich. Ich werde nächste Woche mit dir nach Hogwarts fahren."

Es klang nicht wie Begeisterung.


	3. Kapitel 3 Was Dumbledore erzählte

3. Kapitel – Was Dumbledore erzählte

Mary folgte dem alten Mann ins Halbdunkel der Gaststätte, die trotzdem einen freundlicheren Eindruck als der "Tropfende Kessel" machte.

Der Professor nahm an einem Tisch in der Ecke platz und bat sie, sich zu setzen.

Bei der rundlichen, freundlich dreinblickenden Wirtin bestellte er für sie beide einen Tee. Bis der Tee auf ihrem Tisch stand, sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort.

Mary schaute sich erst misstrauisch nach allen Seiten um. Vielleicht reagierten die Leute genauso abweisend auf ihre Ankunft wie vorher in dem Pub.

Aber niemand machte auch nur Andeutungen, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen oder sich zu ihrem Tisch zu begeben. Einige Leute tuschelten leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand und starrten auf den Professor und sie.  
Dumbledore schien keine Notiz davon zu nehmen oder vielleicht interessierte es ihn auch nicht sonderlich.

Er bedankte sich höflich bei der Wirtin als sie den Tee brachte.

"Also hat Lily ihnen erzählt, was passiert ist?", ergriff Mary voller Ungeduld endlich das Wort.

"In der Tat. Von der anderen Welt und von dem Gemälde."

Seine Stimme war warm und freundlich und seine blauen Augen blickten sanft.

"Es tut mir leid", sprudelte sie los. " Ich hätte früher kommen sollen. Aber es ist nicht so einfach in der richtigen Zeit zu landen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Dann hätte ich sie vielleicht retten können."

Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf ihre und lächelte traurig.

"Das was passiert ist, hätte niemand aufhalten können."

Sie zog ihre Hand weg.

Was sollte das heißen? Dass ihre Anwesenheit hier nun völlig unnütz war?

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen erwiderte er: "Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihnen bestimmt war, James und Lily in dieser Welt zu retten. Seit ihrem Tod sind über vierzehn Jahre vergangen."

Sie verstand das nicht. James und Lily hatten ihre Welt erst vor einer Woche verlassen. Die Zeit verging hier völlig anders. Warum hatte sie sich nur nicht besser konzentriert?

"Was ist mit diesem dunklen Lord?", fragte sie. "Die Welt sieht mir nicht so aus, als wäre sie von einem bösen Zauberer versklavt worden. Heißt das, er wurde doch besiegt?"

"Nicht ganz. Er verschwand für viele Jahre."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Verschwand?"

Dumbledore nippte an seinem Tee und faltete die Hände vor der Brust.

"Hier ist weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Geschichten", flüsterte er. "Und es ist auch nicht ihr Kampf. Der Grund, warum sie hier sind, ist ganz allein das Gemälde."

Was bildete sich dieser alte Mann überhaupt ein? Sie war gekommen, um diese Welt zu retten. Dafür hatte sie alles stehen und liegen gelassen und war überstürzt aufgebrochen. Wenn man hier auf ihre Hilfe verzichtete, dann konnte sie auch wieder verschwinden.

"So wie es aussieht, gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten, um von ihrer Welt, in unsere zu gelangen", stellte Dumbledore fest. "Sonst wären sie doch sicherlich an dem Ort aufgetaucht, an dem sich das Gemälde befindet."

Sie nickte. Der alte Mann war gar nicht so dumm.

"Ich besitze ein uraltes Artefakt. Ein Dolch, der es ermöglicht durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen. Aber es ist kompliziert. Macht man einen kleinen Fehler, landet man nicht dort wo man hin wollte. Das Gemälde funktioniert nur in eine Richtung, deshalb war es James und Lily auch zuerst nicht möglich, in diese Welt zurückzukehren. Ich habe sie zurückgeschickt.

Aber natürlich gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten zwischen den Welten hin und her zu reisen. Auf meiner Welt gibt es jemanden, der diese Portale bewacht, damit niemand hierher gelangt. Auf dieser Welt gibt es niemanden. Deshalb ist es meine Aufgabe, diese Portale zu finden und auszuschalten."

Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile und schien nachzudenken. Mary nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und schaute sich zu den anderen Gästen um. Es kam ihr so vor als hätten ein paar Leute just in diesem Moment erst die Blicke abgewandt, aber vielleicht wurde sie auch langsam paranoid.

Als der Professor immer noch nichts sagte, ergriff sie ungeduldig das Wort:

"Dann sollte ich so schnell wie möglich meine Arbeit verrichten, zu dieser Bank hier gehen, das Gemälde holen und nach Hause zurückkehren."

"So einfach ist das leider nicht", war Dumbledores überraschende Antwort. "Das Schließfach ist leer."

Sie glaubte nicht, was sie da hörte.

"Das ist nicht wahr." Hastig kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Zettel, bis ihr einfiel, dass Harry ihn hatte. Vielleicht war das alles so geplant. Dumbledore lenkte sie ab, während Harry das Bild holte.

"Es ist wahr", sagte der Professor bestimmt. "Lily sagte mir, dass sie das Bild aus dem Schließfach geholt hatte, um es an dem sichersten Ort zu verstecken, den sie kannte. Ich wusste, dass sie damit nur Hogwarts meinen konnte."

"Hogwarts?" Dunkel erinnerte sie sich daran, mal so etwas gehört zu haben. "Dann muss ich dorthin und es holen."

Der Zauberer seufzte tief. "Leider ist das auch nicht so einfach", nahm er ihr mit einem Schlag die Hoffnung. "Hogwarts ist ein Internat für junge Hexen und Zauberer. Dort gibt es Hunderte von Bildern, die alle magisch sind. Wer weiß, ob Lily das Bild nicht mit einem Zauber verändert hat, damit niemand auf den ersten Blick Verdacht schöpft."

Sie konnte das alles nicht glauben. Hunderte Bilder? Wie konnte das nur sein? Resigniert ließ sie den Kopf sinken und schaute in ihren Tee.

Wenn es wirklich so war, dann war das die berühmte Nadel im Heuhaufen.

"Ich möchte natürlich auch, dass es gefunden wird", sagte Dumbledore. "Aber sie können nicht einfach nach Hogwarts gehen und dort herumlaufen. Sie würden viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und es würden viele Fragen gestellt werden."

Das leuchtete ihr durchaus ein. Es mochten dort auch Hunderte von Schülern zum Unterricht gehen und die würden garantiert ihren Eltern davon erzählen, wenn eine fremde Person in der Schule herumlief und Bilder inspizierte.

"Es sei denn, ich würde sie als Lehrerin einstellen."

Mary traute ihren Ohren nicht und schaute Dumbledore an als wäre er ein Verrückter.

"Mich? Als Lehrerin? Für was denn? Ich kann schlecht Schülern beibringen wie man mit einem Zauberstab umgeht, wenn ich es selbst nicht kann."

"Nun. Ein Muggel sind sie nach den Erzählungen der Potters nicht. Aber sie haben schon oft die Welt der Muggel besucht und kennen sich doch ganz gut mit ihnen aus."

Es stimmte schon, dass sie sich besser mit den Menschen auskannte als mit den Zauberern hier, von denen sie erst seit Kurzem etwas wusste.

"Sie könnten daher als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde getarnt eingestellt werden", erklärte Dumbledore.

Es gab ein Fach, dass sich mit der Kunde von Menschen befasste?

"Keine Angst. Es gibt spezielle Lehrbücher, nach denen sie sich richten können. Sie haben noch eine Woche Zeit, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Und wenn sie ihr Wissen dazutun, kann eigentlich nichts schief gehen. Harry besorgt gerade diese Bücher."

Nun lachte sie wirklich.

"Sie scheinen mir ja einiges zuzutrauen", meinte sie. Das Ganze hörte sich von langer Hand geplant an. Wenn man darüber nachdachte war das auch nicht weiter überraschend- Dumbledore hatte mehr als 14 Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich auf diese Begegnung vorzubereiten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr.

Und trotz einiger Zweifel, die sie hegte, blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mitzuspielen.

Der Professor trank den letzten Schluck seines Tees und bezahlte für beide.

"Ich werde ihnen diese Woche noch eine Eulenpost schicken."

Er erhob sich und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

"Und jetzt muss ich gehen, meine Liebe."

Er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden. Sie hatte noch so viele Fragen an ihn und wusste gar nicht wo sie beginnen sollte.

"Aber...", brachte sie noch hervor als er sich umwandte.

Er bewegte sich schnurstracks auf den Kamin zu, der sich am Ende des Raumes befand. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und folgte ihm.

"Professor!" rief sie ihm hinterher.

Sie sah wie er einen kleinen Beutel aus seinem Umhang holte, ihn öffnete und eine Prise eines Pulvers in die Flammen warf. Sofort färbte sich das Feuer smaragdgrün. Überrascht wich sie zurück.

Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und lächelte freundlich.

"Bis in einer Woche dann", sagte er und stieg in die Flammen, die ihm nichts anzuhaben schienen. Kurz darauf war er einfach verschwunden.

Mary stand vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen, die allmählich wieder ihre normale Farbe annahmen.

Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz und hatte das Gefühl, jeder würde sie anstarren und über sie tuscheln. Langsam drehte sie sich um und tatsächlich schaute die Hälfte der Gäste sie an.

Eiligen Schrittes verließ sie die Gaststätte und spürte die Blicke der Leute im Rücken. Die Zauberer und Hexen da drinnen hatten sie angestarrt, als wenn sie ein Muggel wäre.

Hier draußen setzten sich die Blicke fort.

Sicher. Sie trug ganz andere Kleidung als die Leute hier. Muggelkleidung.

Sie wollte schon einer Frau mit einem hässlichen Hut auf dem Kopf ihre Meinung kundtun, da kam Harry um die Ecke. Bepackt mit einem Stapel Bücher.


End file.
